Ashes Ashes
by SasuSakuHugsandKisses
Summary: We all fall down. "I'm an alcoholic." "I'm a cutter." "I'm a drug addict." "I'm an abused child." "I'm an orphan." "I'm a victim of rape." "I am suicidal." "I am bulimic." "I have depression." "I'm bisexual." It wasn't meant to be this hard..
1. Hospital Run

**Ages: ****Sasuke Uchiha - 18 / **_Sakura Haruno - 16 _**/ ****Shikamaru Nara - 18 / **_Ino Yamanaka - 17 _**/ ****Naruto Uzumaki - 17 / **_Hinata Hyuuga - 16 _**/ ****Neji Hyuuga - 18 / **_Tenten Kaname - 18_**/ Suigetsu Hozuki - 17 / **_Karin Horiwa - 17._

**Pairings:**_SasukeSakura / _**ShikamaruIno**_/ NarutoHinata / _**NejiTenten **_/ SuigetsuKarin._

**_Summary: _**"I'm an alcoholic." "I'm a cutter." "I'm a drug addict." "I'm an abused child." "I'm an orphan." "I'm a victim of rape." "I am suicidal." "I am bulimic." "I have depression." "I'm bisexual." It was just High School. It was meant to be easy. But why is it this hard?

_**.**_

Ten teens in high school. All have secrets. It's high school. _Just_ high school. It should be easy, right? Then why is it this hard? _Mainly_ SasuSaku, _Sides of_ ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, SuiKari.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter One. Hospital Run.**

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha wrapped his long, pale hand around another bottle. He was under age, only eighteen. This was a twenty-one years or over club. He shouldn't even be allowed in this bar yet, let alone be served in one.<p>

He popped the lid, drinking the contents greedily. This was his fifteenth bottle. No lies. He just wanted to drink everything away.

He liked alcohol. When he was drunk, he just couldn't feel. He couldn't be hurt. He wasn't a shadow of his older brother. His father's words - or lack there of - did not affect him.

He was blissfully numb.

He very much liked the bitter substance.

"Sir, I think you have had enough for tonight." The polite barman told him. Sasuke glared, but stood up shakily never the less, walking out to his car.

He had every intention of driving to the next club.

Or he would have, if that car hadn't hit him.

He dully noticed a tingling in his hip.

"Oh shit, oh _fuck_!" A pause. Then, "I need an ambulance now! ..A club, yes. Er, it's called Shiro's. Okay, thank you." The man hung up is phone. "The ambulance is on the way. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

But Sasuke couldn't feel a thing.

He was still blissfully numb.

.

.

.

A small pink haired girl sat under a slide at the local park.

This was her place. A place away from home.

It was dark, maybe around 3am. In a few more hours, the sun would rise.

She liked to watch it. The way the sky bled with the pretty colors. The sky was so interesting that way. It changed everyday and was never the same. Sure, they had weather machines that were able to tell what weather could be predicted, but when it came down to it - it was the sky that made the call.

Sakura wished she had that kind of control over her life. That she could be the sky. But instead, she was the machine. Mechanically working everyday.

Maybe is she had more control, she wouldn't be this pathetic.

It was kind of funny, in that incredibly morbid way, how everyone thought she was perfect.

She was popular. Maybe that was why she was so 'perfect'. She wanted to laugh at how fake she really was.

She spent an hour every morning on her makeup alone. Then another half hour on her hair. Maybe twenty minutes on her outfit. Possibly a little longer.

She lost her virginity at 14 because her older sister had lost it at 15, and Sakura _had_ to beat her.

Tayuya, her older sister had not talked to her for a few months after the incident. She and Sakura were fighting, and she had just broken up with her boyfriend of a month, Kimimaro. One thing led to another and Sakura became close with the white-haired boy, eventually leading to a one-night stand with him that Tayuya found out about.

And her grades... Her grades... Well, to be honest, she usually just sits next to this blue haired girl that was incredibly smart. Sakura just copied everything and re-wrote it into her own words. Plus, if she didn't pass, she could always sweet-talk the teacher into getting a higher grade.

It was just how she managed to cope with each and every single day.

Everyday it was the same routine, she wouldn't change it. The mask of lies was all too comfortable to her now.

But there were things people didn't know about her.

Like the fact her mother was dead. And that sometimes she wished she was too. But she would never say that out loud.

She sighed, pulling her small razor from her black, ripped skinny jeans. This was such an adrenaline rush. The scars that marred her arms and her thighs were the only imperfect things about her, and she loved it.

She guided the blade over her wrist, feeling the skin open. She pushed harder for the next line, then even harder on the next, with a small smile in place.

Sixteen and oh so 'perfect'.

When the sun finally rose, she started the walk back to her home. She hadn't bothered bandaging her wrist. Just pulled her long grey sleeves down. She didn't think she made too much of a mess, and her cell phone was the only light she had.

So when her vision got blurry, and she fell into the arms of a blonde woman, she was very surprised.

"We're taking you to the hospital." The blonde woman easily picked up the small girl, and carried her to her car.

.

.

.

He always had a laid back air about him. Always the calm one. The genius, making rational decisions, thinking everything through.

They thought him naturally smart. Naturally gifted. Naturally a leader.

They called him lazy because some days he didn't move for hours. Nobody would suspect it was just a bad hit he had taken that had immobilized his body.

No. No one would ever suspect the young, eighteen year old, Shikamaru Nara of ever being a drug addict. It was absurd. Unheard of.

If it weren't for the drugs, he wouldn't be so calm.

If it weren't for the drugs, he wouldn't be so smart.

If it weren't for the pressure he felt of being a 'genius', maybe he would have never tried that thing he first thought was a normal ciggarette.

But he took the drugs.

So far, marijuana was his favourite. He always seemed to get a kick out of it. The first time he tried it, he got a body stone and couldn't move for a couple of hours.

When he took a slow, deep drag of his favourite substance, he paused. The smoke catching in his lungs, temporarily making him cough, so he slowly exhaled with a smile as the grey wisps formed three straight lines from his nose and his mouth.

"Hey, you can't smoke that here! It's illegal!"

"I have a licence for it..." He lied smoothly.

"Liar!" Apparantly, not smoothly enough. "Kami, what else do you take?" The older man looked at the young boys arms. Multiple scars were scattered, especially around his inner elbow. Needle scars.

He looked at the kids eyes. They were bloodshot, but it looked like he had taken more than just the _thing_ in his hand.

"Kid, come with me. You're getting that crap out of your system." He picked up the boy, but when he struggled, the old man just tapped a pressure point on the back of his neck and took him to hospital.

.

.

.

She was curled into a tight ball, hiding under her bed. She could hear angry footsteps running up the stairs. Then a banging on her door. She was so scared. She had pushed her dresser against the door, as well as her desk and chair. She tried to barricade the door.

_'Please, Kami-sama,_' She prayed. _'Anyone! Just help me! It hurts so much!'_ She whimpered, holding her sprained wrist.

"Ino Yamanaka! Open this door right now and let your father in!" Inoichi screamed through the door. She wanted to yell back 'No!', but was far too scared.

"I need help," She whispered to herself. He had already beaten her so badly.

Her left wrist was sprained, or quite possibly fractured. It was starting to develop an ugly bruise. Her right eye was swollen, as well as her lower lip. A small cut on her cheek, from where his ring had sliced her. Her ribs hurt so badly from his kicks when she fell. Her legs were shaking, and they too were bruised.

"I need help. Need to get out." She whispered again. She dashed out from underneath the bed, painfully stumbling over. She caught herself on the window sill, thanking her lucky stars that a tree was outside her window. Hopefully she could make the jump...

She perched on the window, without a second thought, launched herself.

Only to miss, and land on the ground, completely winded. She gasped for breath, trying to greedily inhale for the oxygen so desperately needed.

She could still hear the banging on her bedroom door, so with all her might, she pushed herself onto he feet, and hobbled to her neighbours.

"Dearie, what in Heaven's name happened to you?" The elderly lady asked.

Ino shook her head, "Hospital. Now."

"Oh, I'll inform your father -"

"NO!" Ino screamed, or rather, tried to. It came out as a whisper.

The woman hesitated, before placing a gentle hand on the young 17 year old girl's shoulder. Ino flinched, but didn't pull back. Only kept her eyes on the ground and let herself be guided by the gentle woman to hospital.

.

.

.

"Get out of here, street rat!"

"ARGH! Get away from me! I don't want to catch whatever you have!"

"Get out of here!"

"Nobody likes you, kid! Just get away."

The seventeen year old blonde boy hung his head low, his hands stuffed in his dark blue jeans.

Just another day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Excuse me," He asked the cook of Ichiraku Ramen. "I only have enough for half of a bowl. C-could I please?" He meekly pushed some money onto the bench, avoiding eye contact at any cost.

Teuchi looked at the young man. He knew that he wasn't very well liked around here. All because the boy had no parents. He took pity on Naruto.

"Keep your money, kid." Teuchi said as politely as he could, going back to pouring some noodles in the bowl.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for your time." Naruto replied politely, stuffing the money back in his pocket, about to walk away again.

"Hey, kid! Where are you going?" He asked hastily. "I just made a bowl for ya."

Naruto turned around. "Huh?" His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Here ya go, kid. One ramen, with everything on it! Pork, miso, chicken, you name it and it's probably in there." The old man grinned, with a low chuckle.

Naruto smiled back, he couldn't help it. "Thank you..." He spoke slowly, almost in shock. "So much." He still smiled, sitting down on the stool. "Itadakimasu." He snapped his chopsticks apart.

"Kid, you're always welcome here."

Naruto looked up, noodles hanging from his mouth. He didn't speak, but his big, cerulean eyes talked for him.

"You're welcome, kid."

.

.

.

The pain was everywhere. Her clothes were torn and shredded, scattered through out the dark alleyway.

A few lacerations decorated her ivory skin from where she refused to lay still.

But those horrible men were gone now. She tried to salvage her clothes, but she couldn't.

They were beyond ruined.

Her short, navy colored bangs fell over her eyes. The rest of her hair kept the back of her neck warm. She wished she had grown it out longer. It only just touched her shoulders.

She heard footsteps, closing her pearl eyes tightly.

"No, no, no," She whispered to herself. Please don't let them be back. "No, no, no, no no, no..."

"Hey.. Hey are you alright, ma'am?" She felt a hand on her bare shoulder and screamed, pulling away like the touch was fire. "Oh!" the woman who had found her yelped in surprise. She shrugged off her large brown coat, wrapping it around the small girl.

"What's your name, honey?" She asked gently.

"H-H-Hinat-ta." She stuttered. She didn't like how the stranger was so close to her.

The woman smiled kindly, though it did nothing to releave Hinata of her distress.

"Hinata, huh? What a pretty name." She tensed hearing this. "Well, Hinata. I think we should take you to hospital. Can you walk?"

Hinata nodded meekly, stumbling to her feet. She felt a little better hearing the word 'Hospital', but she didn't want to depend on the strange lady. She just wanted to get to safety. Now.

.

.

.

A tall male stood on a chair, a noose around his neck.

Just one step. Just one little movement of the foot.

_All that pain will be gone. You can be reunited with your father. Your mother. All that pain will be gone,_ he told himself.

He closed his eyes, kicking off of the chair, knocking it over, creating a rather loud noise.

"Gah!" The yelling was involuntary, the eighteen year old Neji Hyuuga found. The breath escaped through his lungs as he kicked and thrashed around.

His vision started blurring, and although he was clawing at the rope around his throat, he didn't want it to stop. He could see his vision starting to bleed black. He welcomed it. The more he thrashed, the more oxygen left his body, the quicker he would die.

"Neji!"

Oh shit, please don't let him come near. Neji just wanted to die.

Was that too much to ask?

He faintly made out the image of his uncle, rushing toward him. Neji tried to kick the older, wiser man in protest.

"Leave... me," He wheezed. But Hiashi did not listen. He untied the rope, lifting Neji's lower body so the rope would be easier to work with. The young nephew struggled weakly. "Ple..ase... lea..ve." He kept whispering in broken syllables.

Once Neji was successfully untied from the rope, Hiashi had dialed an ambulance. Being the important family they are, he was granted an ambulance immediately, it arrived withing minutes.

"Neji..." Hiashi whispered as the boy, who reminded him so much of his younger brother, was strapped into the back of an ambulance.

"Father," Hanabi asked, tugging at her father's sleeve. "Why is Neji in the ambulance?"

Hiashi tried to smile, for his youngest daughter's sake. "He's just a little sick is all, Hanabi. He's getting a check up."

Hanabi could only nod, before asking again.

"Where is Hinata, Father?"

Hiashi wanted to say he knew. He already had countless police out searching for her. It had been hours.

"She will be home soon, my dear."

What was happening to his family?

.

.

.

She stared at the mirror. A fat girl stared back.

"Argh! Why can't I be perfect? Why do I have to be so fat? I mean, look at you!" The brown haired girl yelled at her own reflection.

In truth, her brown hair was tied in two identical buns on the side of her head. She had a tall, athletic frame. Beautifully built, with lean, feminine muscles. A little baby fat shaped her face, but she was beautiful.

But this is _not_ what she saw.

Brown eyes glared death into brown eyes which glared back.

She felt a wave of depression hit her. "So disgusting..." She whispered, horrified with herself.

She ventured downstairs, ignoring her parents and her older brother. She all but ripped the pantry off of it's hinges, grabbing arm loads of food.

"Still eating?" Her brother asked in a jokingly matter. "You know, you don't need the extra weight." He teased, thinking she would merely take it the way it was. A joke.

"Shut the fuck up, Ikuto." She hissed, taking her cookies, chips, ice cream, chocoalte and cheez-it's with her up to her room.

Ikuto stood there, astonished. Tenten never cursed. Never got angry. But he shrugged it off. Must be puberty or something. She hadn't quite finished yet. She was only eighteen after all.

Upstairs, in her room, Tenten shoved the food down her throat, barely chewing before she swallowed all the fat-infested food.

When everything was gone, including the tub of ice cream, she ran to the bathroom, playing loud music and pretending to be in the shower. She shoved her toothbrush down her throat, wriggling it around until she finally threw up.

"Tenten?" She heard the banging on the door. Then it busted down.

Tenten lay slumped against the toilet, toothbrush still in hand.

Ikuto flushed the toilet, before rushing his younger sister to hospital.

He wished he could take back those words.

What if this was his fault?

.

.

.

He was unusual. He had blue-silver hair, with parts of white in it. He had purple eyes, too. Along with razor sharp teeth.

He was teased daily as a young child. All the other children called him a freak of nature. Shark-boy, too.

He bit one of those kids once. His sharp teeth crunched straight through the bone, took off the kids finger. Nobody ever hit him again. Nobody defended him either.

He wasn't worth saving.

Who would want to save something as disgusting, repulsive... Who would want to save such a disappointment?

7 years ago, he almost died. His twin sister had been healthy. She had a good heart. But Suigetsu's was malfunctioning.

At the age of ten, Suigetsu temporarily died.

At the age of ten, his sister gave him her heart.

At the age of ten, his sister died, and Suigetsu lived.

At the age of eleven, he was a healthy young boy.

At the age of twelve, he developed depression.

His mother was now sending him to a rehab for teenagers who suffered the same as he did.

.

.

.

"Why the hell can't you be a normal girl?"

"I am a normal -"

"Don't lie to me! You - You Devil spawn! God will surely damn us to Hell because of you!"

"But, mom!"

"Karin!"

"Dad!"

A slap echoed through the house. All shouting had ceased.

Karin's face was turned to the left. Her mother standing with an outstretched hand.

"I-" She started to apologise, but Karin had dashed out of the room already.

"Let her go, Hana."

Karin wasn't some fucking demon! She wasn't religious. Hell, her parents weren't either! Yet they were attempting to tear her down!

She pulled at her long red hair in frustration, letting out a groan. Her red eyes started blurring with tears. Angrily yanking off her glasses, she leaned her head against her wall and cried.

"I'm bisexual, so my parents hate me." She muttered to herself. "Ugh. Fuck my life." She sobbed a little.

A knock resounded off her door, before a piece of paper was slid under it.

"A fucking rehab?" She asked herself as she scanned the paper. She weighed her options.

Maybe... Just maybe if she did this, she could earn her parents love once more.

.

.

.

Tsunade went over all the files on the ten teens.

Her honey colored eyes flickered over Sasuke's file.

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha._

_Age: 18._

_Appearance: Tall. Spiked raven hair, onyx eyes, pale skin. Lean, but muscular._

_Personality: Quiet. Dark. Unsociable._

_Family: Mother - Mikoto Uchiha, housewife. Father - Fugaku Uchiha, Boss of Uchiha Corp, a successful business. Siblings - Itachi Uchiha - 22 year old elder brother. Next in line to take over from their father. Currently in College._

_Details: Arrested eight times. Mostly drunk driving and fighting._

_Height: 6 feet._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Senior._

The next was not as easy to understand.

_Name: Sakura Haruno._

_Age: 16._

_Appearance: Pink hair, green eyes. Pale skin. Short. Skinny._

_Personality: Outgoing. Bright, bubbly. Seemingly perfect. Cheerleader._

_Family: Mother - Deceased. Father - Unknown. Step Father - Akikazu Takamori. Siblings - Older sister, 18, Tayuya._

_Details: No arrests. Has been suspended from school for fighting. Can have violent nature. Multiple lacerations on her arms and thighs. Self inflicted._

_Height: 5 feet._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Sophomore._

Tsunade sighed. This was the girl she had found walking around the streets at sunrise.

Next report.

_Name: Shikamaru Nara._

_Age: 18._

_Appearance: Tall. Lean. Dark brown, almost black spiky hair. Always tied into a high ponytail. Gravity defying. Dark brown eyes. Lightly tanned skin. Both ears pierced._

_Personality: Unenthusiastic. Lazy. Likes strategy games. Highly intelligent. Dislikes bossy people._

_Family: Mother - Yoshino Nara, Housewife. Father - Shikaku Nara, Policeman._

_Details: No arrests. Straight A student. Possible drug addiction._

_Height: 6 feet._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Senior._

Next.

_Name: Ino Yamanaka._

_Age: 17._

_Appearance: Tall. Blonde, long hair. Blue eyes. Athletic body shape. Light tan skin._

_Personality: Usually loud, though has pulled away from her friends recently. She is now very quiet. Used to be confident, though she is now a little shy. Emotional. Smart, though she sometimes acts stupid._

_Family: Mother - Deceased. Father - Inoichi Yamanka._

_Details: No arrests. Generally smart. She is covered in bruises, lacerations and red hand prints. All signs lead to abuse. Possibly by a family member. _

_Height: 5 feet, 7 inches._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Junior._

The next report was rather unusual. It was given to her by Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen. He begged her to help him.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki._

_Age: 17._

_Appearance: Bright blonde hair, blue eyes. Tall. Tanned skin. Lean, but muscular._

_Personality: Kind, even to people who hate him. Smart. Lonesome. He will help anyone he can, despite what they think of him._

_Family: Mother - Deceased. Father - Deceased. _

_Details: One arrest, theft. He is an orphan, trying to get through life with no money, and living in a run down apartment. He showers at school, as he cannot afford running water. Steals food to survive._

_Height: 5 feet 11 inches._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Junior._

Tsunade sighed, puring herself another cup of sake. Heaven knows she needed it. She put his file with the other read files.

_Name: Hinata Hyuuga._

_Age: 16._

_Appearance: Short, dark blue, almost black hair. White eyes, no pupil. Pale. Short, thin._

_Personality: Shy and reserved. Timid. Kind. Dislikes fighting and arguing. _

_Family: Mother - Deceased. Father - Hiashi Hyuuga, businessman. Siblings - Hanabi Hyuuga, 8, younger sibling. Cousin: Neji Hyuuga, 18._

_Details: No arrests. Straight A student. Avoids confrontation. Does not like to be touched. Brought to hospital as a rape victim by an unknown stranger. Currently unconscious. Minor lacerations. Nothing life-threatening, at this time._

_Height: 5 feet, 3 inches._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Sophomore._

Tsunade placed the file on top of Naruto's, before continuing the next one.

_Name: Neji Hyuuga._

_Age: 18._

_Appearance: Tall, lean but muscular. Long, dark brown hair, usually tied back in a low ponytail. Possesses the pearl colored Hyuuga eyes. Pale._

_Personality: Cold. Ruthless. Does not like people. Does not enjoy life. Feels caged. Trapped._

_Family: Mother - Deceased. Father - Deceased. Uncle - Hiashi Hyuuga, businessman. Cousins: Hinata Hyuuga. Hanabi Hyuuga._

_Details: No arrests. Straight A student. Attempted suicide. Currently unconscious. Deep purple bruise around throat from attempted hanging._

_Height: 6 feet 3 inches._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Senior._

Neji's folder joined the pile.

_Name: Tenten Kaname._

_Age: 18._

_Appearance: Tall, ballerina-like frame. Brown hair, always tied into two buns on the side of her head. Brown eyes. Light tan._

_Personality: Usually an outgoing girl. Femenist. Wants to be noticed. Can be fierce. Dislikes weak people, but can be kind. Does not like to depend on others._

_Family: Mother - Tsunami Kaname, waitress. Father - Tekushi Kaname, businessman. Siblings: Ikuto Kaname, 21, currently attending College._

_Details: No arrests, as of yet. Has been caught fighting with students, such as cheerleaders, because she dislikes that they are so dependent on their families for everything. Likely to have an eating disorder, bulimia._

_Height: 5 feet, 9 inches._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Senior._

Next folder.

_Name: Suigetsu Hozuki._

_Age: 17._

_Appearance: Blue-white hair. Purple eyes. Razor sharp teeth. Tall, lean. Pale._

_Personality: Outgoing and loud. Can be kind to people he cares about. Likes to annoy people and goad them on._

_Family: Mother - Ayame Hozuki, store owner. Father - deceased. Siblings: Twin sister, Deceased._

_Details: One arrest. Fighting. Had a heart failure at age ten, his twin sister gave him her heart to save his life by sacrificing her own. Father commited suicide due to the loss of his daughter deciding to save his 'demonic' son._

_Height: 5 feet 11 inches._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Junior._

The last file..

_Name: Karin Horiwa._

_Age: 17._

_Appearance: Red, uneven hair, short and layered on one side, perfectly staight and long on the other. Red eyes. Wears thick black, squared Vogue glasses. Medium height. Curvy._

_Personality: Loud and sometimes annoying. Likes to hit people. She can be very kind and loving to her precious people. At first, will come off as harsh and closed off. Her exterior is not very easily broken._

_Family: Mother - Hana Horiwa, works in store with Ayame Hozuki. Father - Takashi Horiwa, businessman._

_Details: No arrests. Average student. Is bisexual, parents wish for her to be straight._

_Height: 5 feet 5 inches._

_High School: Hidden Leaf High School. Junior._

Throwing the sake back to the back of her mouth, Tsunade poured another cup before writing out letters to the students.


	2. The Beginning

**Ages: ****Sasuke Uchiha - 18 / **_Sakura Haruno - 16 _**/ ****Shikamaru Nara - 18 / **_Ino Yamanaka - 17 _**/ ****Naruto Uzumaki - 17 / **_Hinata Hyuuga - 16 _**/ ****Neji Hyuuga - 18 / **_Tenten Kaname - 18_**/ Suigetsu Hozuki - 17 / **_Karin Horiwa - 17._

**Pairings:**_SasukeSakura / _**ShikamaruIno**_/ NarutoHinata / _**NejiTenten **_/ SuigetsuKarin._

**_Summary: _**"I'm an alcoholic." "I'm a cutter." "I'm a drug addict." "I'm an abused child." "I'm an orphan." "I'm a victim of rape." "I am suicidal." "I am bulimic." "I have depression." "I'm bisexual." It was just High School. It was meant to be easy. But why is it this hard?

_**.**_

Ten teens in high school. All have secrets. It's high school. Just high school. It should be easy, right? Then why is it this hard? SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, SuiKari.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter Two. ****The Beginning.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Why?" Sasuke glared up at his mother.

Her black eyes were bloodshot, she had been crying for hours. Sasuke tried to pretend it didn't hurt him to know that he had cause his mother this pain.

But he couldn't seem to lie to himself.

"Because I love you, Sasuke! You need to do this. Please, for me." She was on her knees, begging her son to take the help he needed. She couldn't stand it if she lost him. Itachi had grown up too fast, she needed a son she could still talk to.

Sasuke wanted to say no, he really wanted to.

"Okay, mom." He looked at the ground, it was suddenly so interesting.

Her warm arms encircled his broad shoulders as she sobbed hysterically.

"Thank you, Sasuke! Thank you, thank you!"

He hugged his mother back slowly.

.

.

.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno, correct?" The tall busty blonde asked the pink haired girl.

She was definately the cheerleader type. Her attire consisted of a grey tube top with an open black hoodie over it (a few sizes to big and obviously a males), faded blue denim mini skirt, and black open toe, strappy Jimmy Choos. Her make up was dark around the eyes.

"Yes. Who are you?" Sakura enquired.

"My name is Tsunade." Tsunade informed her, before handing her a piece of paper. "Now sign this."

Sakura quickly scanned the paper. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She asked Tsunade calmly. Then something seemed to click in her head. "You're the woman who found me, right?" She let out a bitter laugh. "What a fucking cliche. You're a councilor? Great." The sarcasm was just dripping from her voice.

She could definately tell Sakura had the attitude of a cheerleader. Albeit, a little more dark.

"Sakura, sign the paper. I can and will make your life a living hell if you don't." Tsunade threatened, expecting the girl to be frightened. Instead, she was met by a laugh.

The pinkette had to admit, she now had a respect for the older woman. She knew what she wanted and didn't care what she had to do to achieve that goal. Threats involved or not.

"Thanks, but I don't need this." She handed the paper back to Tsunade, who gracefully swept the paper back.

"That's okay, pinky. You're rather light. It's very easy to just pick you up and carry you. You will be attending those sessions. With or without force. You're choice."

Sakura glared at the woman. While she was not happy with the circumstances, her respect was ever growing.

"Give me the damn pen."

.

.

.

Shikamaru stared at the paper.

"Seriously?" He asked his father. Shikaku only sighed.

"Why didn't you come to me with this problem?"

Shikamaru just shrugged. "Too troublesome."

Shikaku glared, but nodded in understanding. Feelings _were_ rather troublesome, after all.

"So, will you attend?" He asked his only son.

Shikamaru nodded. It would just be a big drag if he didn't. Then he'd have to fight his parents. It would take to much effort.

Signing his name on this paper was enough of an effort.

"I'm going to take a nap now."

"Alright, son. Thank you," He whispered the last part. But Shikamaru smiled a little anyway.

.

.

.

"Ms Yamanaka, correct?"

"Y-yes." The blonde stuttered, shrinking further down in her hospital bed.

"My name is Shizune. I need to ask you a few questions, if you are feeling up to it, that is."

The woman seemed so nice, so calm. She had an aura about her that Ino liked. She found herself relaxing a little.

When Ino nodded, Shizune asked the first question.

Ino, having seen a lot of movies expected the first question to be dramatic. Maybe - _Have you been raped?_ Or even - _Did someone you know do this to you?_ Or just hit the nail on the head right away - _Did your father do this to you?_

"Are you in any pain? That bed looks awfully stiff." Shizune asked, concerned.

Ino couldn't help but smile and giggle a little.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled at Shizune, an indication for her to continue.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Ino smiled larger, she liked this woman. She wasn't straight to the point, but she liked her.

"It was my father, you know. You don't have to be afraid to ask. I have nothing but my life to lose."

Shizune's eyes became pained.

"You know, I had an abusive father when I was younger." She started, closing her eyes and sitting on the edge of the bed, near Ino's feet. "I was far too scared to tell anyone. I wish I had the bravery you did," She smiled at the young girl. Even with bandages and band aids around her body, Ino seemed stronger than Shizune - even now.

Ino could already tell, just with this small piece of information that Shizune was a level-headed woman. She looked like the type to stress heavily about things too.

"Tsunade-sama, she's the head of the hospital here, found me one day as I was wandering the streets. She just seemed to have this air about her that made me confess everything to her." Shizune admitted sheepishly. "Not to long after that, she started seeing my uncle Dan. They were together for four years. Then my father came back and killed him.

"Tsunade-sama never once hated me for being the daughter of the beast that killed her husband. She still held me close to her, and protected me with her life. So when my father died we... Well," Shizune sheepishly grinned. "We kinda had a small party. I know it sounds horrible -"

"No, I completely understand." Ino interrupted. "I would be the same way."

Shizune smiled brightly. "Then I would like to extend, to you, an invitation to stay with my for a while. It's better than foster care, or returning to your father."

Ino paused. Was Shizune serious? She had only been talking to her for a few minutes.

"I would also like you to see Tsunade. She runs this counseling group for teens that have been abused, or have an addiction. Generally just any problems. Please, will you attend?"

Ino didn't need to think twice.

"I'd love to."

.

.

.

"Hey Naruto! Here's a bowl of pork ramen for ya!" Teuchi grinned, shoving the hot bowl in front of Naruto.

"Wow! Thanks Old Man!" Naruto grinned, snapping his chop sticks apart, about to dig in.

"Wait!" Teuchi grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto, confused, looked between the ramen and the Old Man.

"What's the big deal! The ramen wants me to eat it! Don't you ramen? Oh, yes you do! Yes you do!"

Teuchi felt a sweat drop gathering on the side of his head. Sometimes he wondered about Naruto's sanity. I mean, he was baby-talking to ramen.

"Naruto..." Naruto's blue eyes immediately snapped up to face Teuchi. The Old Man was never this serious.

_'Oh, man.'_ Naruto thought sadly. _'Todays the day he finally asks me to leave, huh?'_ "Right. It's okay, Teuchi. I understa-"

"Naruto, it's not what you think. I just want you to go see this woman a few times a week and talk about things..." Teuchi stated.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "You want me to see a shrink? What for?" He didn't need a shrink. He had no issues. Nope, none at all.

_'Accept you don't have a family, and you're so alone that you cry almost every night and try to get away from all that pain.' _He ignored the voice in his head and instead stared at the Old Man in even more confusion.

"It's not because I think you're insane, blondie. I just think it might be good for ya." He handed a slip of paper to the blonde. "So, you go to this, and you get free ramen, as much as you want, for as long as you go."

"Free ramen?" He asked in a daze, a little drool forming on his lips. "As much as I want?" Teuchi nodded. Naruto immediately brightened, smiling a thousand watt smile that practically lit up the whole ramen bar. "Well, sure I'll go Old Man! For ramen!" He cheered, digging into his ramen and downing it in seconds.

"Another plase!"

Teuchi started to regret his decision.

.

.

.

"Hinata," Hiashi called, lightly knocking on the door. Hinata softly answered, allowing her father to enter her room. He walked to the edge of her bed, but seeing her flinch and shrug back as far as she could from him, he raised his palms in a silent gesture of meaning no harm and took slow steps backwards.

"S-sorry f-f-father." She stuttered. Ever since the 'incident', she had developed a stutter around men. Hanabi informed Hiashi when she and Hinata were alone, she did not stutter, but she didn't like to be touched either.

Hiashi closed his eyes, feeling his daughter's pain and so desperately wanting to murder the disgusting creature that violated his sweet, innocent Hinata.

"Hinata, I know you are in pain," He started. He tried to make eye contact, but she would keep her eyes firmly on the ground, not daring to steal a glance at any male. "I wish for you to talk to someone,"

She wanted to yell that she didn't need to talk to anyone. She didn't want to have to remember what had happened. She didn't want to relive her thoughts during the process. The pain was still so fresh in her mind. Deep in her heart, she knew her father would never hurt her. But she still didn't speak, in fear of being wrong and being punished.

She shuddered.

Hiashi felt another stab pierce his chest. Maybe if he hadn't been so lenient, letting his children out so late at night, this would have all been avoided. Hinata wouldn't be tramutized. He fisted his hands in anger, but kept his face calm. He didn't want to give Hinata more of a reason to hate him.

"I'll leave this slip of paper on your desk, all you need to do is sign it. Please, give it some thought." He placed the paper down gently before walking to the door. "Goodnight, Hinata."

He closed the door gently, walking down the long hallway.

Slowly, Hinata crept out of bed to inspect the form.

"Maybe it will help." She told herself, signing on the dotted line.

.

.

.

Neji stared at the paper.

First of all, Hiashi took him away from his happiness. Second, he asks him to get 'help'. Then, he informs him that it will be group sessions and he would have to share his experiences with 'people like him'.

Pfft, as if there were people like him.

All he wanted to do was die.

Was that so hard?

Why did Hiashi have to make it seem like such a big deal?

"Neji," Hiashi's voice was stern. He had to be tough. Be strong. Being so nice was what got Hinata hurt in the first place. "You will be attending these sessions. If not for your sake, I ask that you go to protect Hinata."

Neji's pearl eyes widened a fraction. Hiashi had informed him of Hinata before this conversation started. He felt the same hate, hurt and sorrow that Hiashi did. He wanted to rip the lungs forcefully out of whatever filth violated his young cousin.

More than a cousin. She was almost his sister. He felt that protectiveness you would over a sibling.

For Hinata's sake, rather than his own, he signed his name in a neat print on the line.

.

.

.

"I don't need help!" Tenten screamed at her family.

They all just ambushed her when she was about to do her usual binge-purge cycle.

"Tenten, please!" Tsunami pleaded with her only daughter. "This needs to stop!" She clutched at her heart, as if she were in physical pain. Ikuto, wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders in comfort. In return, she turned herself and sobbed into him.

Tekushi folded his hands on his legs, his head hung low.

He couldn't help but think some of this was his fault. He would tease her and tickle her, calling her pet-names like 'monkey' or 'little-piggy' whenever she blushed. He sorely regretted it now, but then he thought she knew it was a joke.

"If I hadn't given you all those stupid magazine!" Tsuname wailed. She had a friend who was an editor of one of the leading magazine companies and would often bring Tenten home a magazine before it was released.

"Mom, it's not your fault." Ikuto tried to reassure her. He then looked at Tenten, his voice soft yet his eyes hard. "Just do it, Tenny. Look at what you're putting mom and dad through. They're hurting because you're hurting. They think it's them doing the wrong." He pleaded.

Tenten looked around. Her mothers face was completely hidden, her hands pulled up to cover it as she sobbed loudly, choking and sputtering a few times. Ikuto smoothed her hair, but she would continue shaking with the loudness of her sobs.

She turned her gaze to her father.

He wasn't crying, but his expression tore her apart. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed and countless wrinkles formed around his forehead, showing how stressful the situation was to him. He usually had such a youthful expression. He was shaking, and now Tenten could see clearly; he was crying. Tears leaked from his closed eyes, but he did not sob.

He tried to control himself.

"I'll do it," She croaked, surprised to find that she herself was crying too. "I'll get help."

.

.

.

"Maybe it's for the best," Suigetsu told himself, fidgeting with the blue ink pen in his hand. "Maybe it'll just make things worse.."

He made a mental pro's and con's list.

_Pro:_ His mother would be happy he was talking about it.

_Con:_ He would have to remember it.

_Pro:_ Someone might actually understand his pain and guide him through it.

_Con:_ He would have to remember it.

_Pro_: He wouldn't be cooped up in his room brooding all day, everyday.

_Con:_ He would _still _have to remember it.

He sighed, when it all boiled down, the only thing stopping him was his fear.

"Maybe I'll go for a couple of sessions..." He signed part of his name before pausing. "No, I can't do this." He was about to cross his name out, but something made him stop.

_You need this,_ his mind told him.

He unconsciously signed the rest of his name.

"I need this."

.

.

.

Karin had already signed the paper. She didn't think she needed help. Or whatever the fuck this was.

But she steeled herself.

"Stupid fucking parents," She hissed. "Stupid fucking _me_ for needing said stupid fucking parents." And she said she was so tough. She didn't need other's. She was such a fucking hypocrite.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno strutted down the halls of the high school. Her black mini skirt was several inches above her knees, a dark purple tank top with black words scribbled all over it clung to her like a second skin. She has a mini leather jacket over her, covering her arms, but stopping half way down her ribcage.

Her make up was perfectly applied. Her green eyes surrounded in black, her pale skin practically glowing with not a blemish in sight. Her black high heels took her up about 5 inches, but she was still short in comparrison to the people she was with.

Tayuya, her older senior sister was to her left. Her pinky-red hair long and bouncing with every step she took. She was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a grey singlet, showing every curve. Holding her head high, she still towered over her younger, smaller sister, even in flats.

Ami on her right, her short purple hair barely grazing her shoulders naturally spiking out. Brown eyes sparkling as she looked around for someone to torment. She wore a pink halter top, stopping just above her pierced belly button, and faded out skinny jeans.

They walked like they owned the school, and in a way, they did. It was the cliche 'Everyone wants to be me or be with me' scene.

Tayuya raised her chin, walking with even more confidence. Sakura, seeing her sister's behaviour, straightened her posture, pushing her shoulders back and her chest out, she walked with the grace of royalty.

Ever since their mother's death, Sakura was always trying to be like Tayuya. She wanted to be like her, dress like her, talk and act and breathe like her. She needed someone to learn from, and Tayuya seemed to be that person.

"So, there's this seniors only party tonight, Saku. You coming?" Ami asked, nudging the shorter girl.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before faking a smile. "Yeah. Definitely. Have you ever known m not to be there?" She laughed, causing Ami and Tayuya to laugh along with her.

"When I was your age, I could never get into senior-only parties." Ami pouted.

"That's because you weren't hot like Sakura. Not to mention the fact you were pretty much a prude." Tayuya sneered. She didn't really like Ami, but Ami seemed to want to live in Tayuya's shadow and be seen, so she followed her around everywhere, eventually befriending her little sister.

Ami's mouth set in a firm line, tears pricking at her eyes. "Hey, isn't that Kimimaro?" She asked as a distraction.

Tayuya's eyes lit up like a christmas tree, before she smiled widely. Sakura just continued staring ahead.

Kimimaro was a touchy subject for the two pinkettes. Sakura looked around frantically for a distraction. She almost cheered out loud when she saw Gaara's form standing next to that blonde boy with the whisker marks - what was his name again? She had talked to him before.

.

.

.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He laughed way too loud. And way too close to his ears.

"What was so funny, dobe?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto kept laughing, until he realized he had been insulted.

"Hey, teme! Shut the hell up! It was funny! Didn't you hear about Ami fucking a freshman? That's like rape, man!" He kept laughing.

Gaara looked to Sasuke, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Well," He started to say but was cut off by a small hand tapping his arm. He reeled around, ready to strike whoever just touched him.

His fist was inches away from Sakura's face.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes were wide. Naruto was already starting to yell. "Gaara! Gaar-"

Sakura stayed completely still before looking up into Gaara's teal eyes. He could read her own emerald so well.

_'It's happening, again.'_

He could communicate with his own too. '_It's okay'._

She smiled, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

Again, Sasuke and Naruto held their breath, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come.

Instead, Gaara carefully wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders, whispering comforts in her ear.

"What the hell?" Naruto nudged Sasuke. "He doesn't even talk about her, and he's hugging her?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Sasuke, the cold, stoic and emotionally retarded teenager was for once, finding himself agreeing with Naruto.

Gaara hadn't even uttered a word about Sakura Haruno. She was just the cheerleader who liked to whore around. But then that led Sasuke to think. Whenever he, Gaara and Naruto would hang out and Naruto would bring up Sakura, Sasuke would immediately push the subject away calling her a plastic whore. Gaara never spoke up, but Sasuke had always presumed he just didn't like talking.

"Gaara?" Naruto poked Gaara's back. Instantly, one of his arms had unwrapped itself from Sakura's small frame and had Naruto pinned against the lockers behind them by his throat, his other arm still around the girl.

Sasuke found himself trying to analyze what was going on. He had never seen Gaara with anyone. Or even touching anyone, unless it was a fight. He wasn't even nice to his siblings.

He looked at Sakura's face. Her foundation made her skin glow, and her dark green eyes were the colors of fresh leaves. She had long, thick eyelashes coated in mascara, and black eyeliner framing her eyes with a dark purple eyeshadow fading out to silver.

Her clothes were a little revealing, and it was easy to see why she was so sought after by almost every guy in the school. She had a petite frame, seemingly innocent. Her pink hair, unlike her sister's red-pink, was actually more of a pastel pink. He always thought she had dyed it in order to seek more attention. But now that he looked, her thin eyebrows were pink too.

She looked so small pressed against Gaara's frame, and Sasuke wondered why he'd never really seen her before. He just saw her with her sister and immediately categorized her as a whore.

"Gaara," She whispered, drawing in everyones attention. Gaara didn't turn his head, but shifted his eyes to give her the contact she wanted. She just shook her head, looking toward Naruto, who was starting to turn red.

Gaara released his grip, before fully turning to Sakura. He reached for her hand, pulling her along. "I'll walk you to homeroom."

They disappeared from sight.

"Ne... Teme. Did that really just happen?" Naruto asked, rubbing his sore throat.

Sasuke could only nod, thinking the same thing, much to his horror if he knew, as Naruto.

What the fuck was going on here?


End file.
